


The Sound of Ecstasy

by WhatWentWrongWithWalter



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: M/M, billobert, billrob, lord of the flies - Freeform, lotf, lotf slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/WhatWentWrongWithWalter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five minutes, English class would begin. But do the boys even bother to review in the minutes to spare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Both boys are 17 so, I suppose that _is_ considered underage, right? ~~Because they're ordinary humans, not wizards.~~ Bill and Robert from Lord of the Flies! ^_^ If you have no idea who the hell is Bill (or Robert, for that matter), just log in to Tumblr. ~~And find out wonders you'll never know about the LOTF fandom.~~
> 
> Yeah. 
> 
> *throws in the gay sprinkles*

**The Sound of Ecstasy  
** (Lord of the Flies: Bill x Robert)

_Mi, fa, so, la... La, so, fa, mi..._

"Oh, there goes the bell," Bill muttered, teeth still gritted on the straw of his juice box.

"So, does that mean we shouldn't hold hands anymore?" Robert glanced sideways and gave him the look he utterly fell for, that puppy look: wide bright mocha eyes and perfectly-pink pouting lips. Bill, of course, still held his dorky friend's hand. With the other, he crushed the juice box carton and adroitly dunked it in a nearby waste bin.

He then said, "That was the first bell. We still got five minutes left, hun." This comment earned a concealed smile from his friend. He wasn't able to notice it because he started to review inside his head. Literature wasn't a bad subject, but he didn't study enough last night. His mind broke into a mini-panic mode as they strode together to their next class.

A sea of students and school staff members flooded their path, and soon, they were one with the mass of uniformed armies as they pushed their way through, hands still intertwined with each other's. His nervously pounding heart couldn't even dare make his voice sound proper. In the end, he wasn't able to ask Robert anything about the up-coming test. They already stood on the first floor corridors, almost nearing their classroom. Yet he still had no idea if  _Annabel Lee_ was written by Edgar Allan Poe, or Sylvia Plath or William Blake.

Just then, a strong tug had pulled Bill away from the first floor corridors. The doors grew smaller, more distant. He saw Robert jogging up some steps, and found himself moving speedily as he trailed behind the brunette. They landed on the fourth floor with the sound of abrupt fatigue and heavy panting. Only a second spared, then Robert dragged his ironically cool buddy inside the C.R.

There were boys standing against the three urinals, chatting, positioning, zipping, laughing. The sound of piss was unleashed. Robert walked passed them, and he followed. The brunette entered the toilet stall, but Bill stopped by the entrance, still holding his hand.

Zipping noises. Flushes. More chatters. And laughter. Yet the boisterous noise gradually diminished. Then the door to the restroom thudded shut.

A strong pull. Bill then found himself between the thin blue walls of the stall.

_Slam!_

The door shut behind him. He looked down at Robert. A devilish smirk danced on the shorter boy's lips.

"Uh... English class..." he slowly said, not losing his cool.

The shorter boy didn't seem to hear, and merely leaned closer to the tall lad. Robert hoisted a leg up to Bill's waist. Instinctively, the blond caught hold of it. Palm pressed just beneath the chubby thigh, he gave it a little squeeze. Robert then reached for those shades. He didn't protest when it was taken off his face. He didn't make a sound when familiar lips were pressed against him.

"Gosh, you have such beautiful eyes," Robert mumbled softly.

"No..." he pushed the word out after the split second that their lips parted.

"Yes, you do," he said, now stroking Bill's short yellow locks. "You have a little splash of hazel dots around the dominant pool of your jade-green irises."

"Wow, how can you-mph-talk like-hmm... mmm... like that?"

He then sucked Robert's thick lower lip and that earned an arousing mewl from the lad. He traveled his hand around the thigh that brushed against him, then groped that perfectly round butt-cheek. His other hand held Robert by the neck, pushed him deeper to him. His heart banged with conscience and thrill. Kissing in an all-boys Catholic institution was definitely off the rules, let alone ass-groping, or moaning so effectively. Even an erection sounded like a crime, but Bill couldn't help it. Passion burned in his lungs, coursed through his veins, lorded over him above any other sense.

"Ah!" he gasped when Rob's hand began to touch him down there, the bulge that suddenly appeared in between his thighs. It was an unexpected bulge that uncomfortably pulsated beneath his underpants, beneath his jeans. Why the heck was he even wearing skinny jeans?

"Hmm, what's this, my dear?" the shorter boy purred. Those brown eyes started to shimmer with a glint of evil lust. Palms alluringly rubbed at the front of his jeans.

"Uh, cameo role in an unwritten script that we're acting for?"

That made Rob giggle like a schoolgirl. With nimble fingers, he had unbuttoned and unzipped Bill's pants. Through black boxers, the erection stuck out prominently. Rob lower his body, crouching in level with the erection. Then he dragged those black boxers down. Bill's trousers and underwear fell on his knees. His long member proudly stood up, harshly thumped together with the beating pulse of his heart.

He watched Robert take out his tongue and flick it, up and down, and all around his long rod. Damn, he was skilled with his tongue! How his warm mouth encased him; the tongue rolled playfully, with long and hard sucking, gathering speed. He couldnt help the moans nor the dribble of delight that escaped his partially opened mouth. He flipped his head, accidentally bumping himself on the stall's door. They puffed out shallow breathing; Bill taking the pleasure in, and Robert, giving his all.

With both hands gripped on Robert's wavy locks, urging him with guidance to go deeper, harder, faster, the build up of ecstasy mounded, piled up, doubled. Robert wasn't stopping. The mouth that wrapped his member in such a wet cavern was heavenly. His grip tightened. Breath broken into puffs, a fast-paced rhythm. Then, at the peak of orgasm, he shot a jet of white liquid right into Rob's mouth. The other boy gulped all, then with a farewell kiss, parted away from Bill's junior.

"You like that?" he smiled, looking up to him.

Before Bill could drop his 'yes,' or a heartfelt 'thank you,' a knock on their stall disrupted the air.

In a flash, Robert stood up, pink on the face. Bill dragged his clothes up, speedily fixed himself. He put on the shades that his lover gave back. At least that would semi-conceal his identity and shame. For a while.

They swung the door open, and to their surprise, another schoolboy (roughly in their year, too) stood at the entrance. His knowing smirk made them quite queasy. They looked at each other, weak in the stomach with guilt.

"Next time," the smirking boy spoke softly. "Hold your tongues. Your moans can be heard from the other stalls, you know?"

Bill and Robert peeked out the stall they were in, and glanced sideways. Another schoolboy with bright green eyes smiled and waved at them from two stalls away.

"Welcome to the club," he smiled with a shrug.

It looked like they weren't the only ones.


End file.
